Récital de nuit
by C-ma politique
Summary: Nathan, Haley...La musique qui les séparent, les rapproche tellement plus


 _Récital nocturne_

Lorsque le jeune Nathan Scott emménagea dans ce studio, au sixième étage, il était fou de joie. Il avait l'avenir devant lui et un espace où vivre sans son père sur le dos. Il ne savait pas encore qu'il y rencontrerait quelqu'un qui allait chambouler sa vie…

Que rêver de mieux, à dix huit ans que cette grande pièce avec son parquet clair, ses murs fraîchement repeints en blanc et ses deux fenêtres qui donnent sur le jardin public de Tree Hill ? Son frère Lucas l'aida à monter les étagères, et sa mère lui a fait promettre dix fois de lui téléphoner s'il se sentait seul… et enfin, lorsqu'ils furent partis, il sauta de joie.

Lors de la première nuit dans son nouveau chez – lui, il lui fallu des heures pour s'endormir. Couché dans ses draps tout neufs, il imaginait le match de basket qu'il jouera samedi, les fêtes qu'il ferait, cette vie excitante qui allait bientôt commencer.

Il venait seulement de s'assoupir quand il entendit résonner les premières notes de piano. C'était un air à la fois sensuel et mélancolique, joué sur un tempo très lent. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Cette musique s'intégrait parfaitement à un rêve dont il n'avait pas envie de s'éveiller. Les morceaux s'enchaînaient sans qu'il puisse les identifier, même s'il croyait entendre parfois une phrase ou une autre d'un morceau des Wreckers ou de Nada Surf. Et puis une voie s"éleva. C'était celle d'une femme qui fredonnait pour elle seule. A certain moment, son chant, dominant la mélodie du piano, pénétra en lui d'une manière si intime qu'il en éprouva une chaleur et un plaisir, dont l'intensité le surpris et le gêna presque...

Le lendemain matin, il n'était pas sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé, mais il n'avait guère le temps d'approfondir la question. Il avala une tasse de lait et couru au lycée, où l'entrainement pour la nouvelle saison des Ravens commençait.

Le soir, il colla son oreille contre le mur le séparant de l'appartement d'à côté, mais il n'entendit rien. Après dîner, il tomba de sommeil sans avoir entendu sa voisine rentrer. Lorsque, comme la veille, des notes de piano l'eurent à moitié réveillé, il ouvrit un œil pour regarder l'heure : trois heures du matin. Il eu droit à un nouveau récital dont curieusement, il avait l'impression qu'il lui était destiné.

Ainsi, nuit après nuit, sans avoir la moindre idée de son physique ni de son âge, il tomba amoureux de sa voisine. Elle rentrait toujours quand il dormait et se mettait à jouer pour lui. Du moins c'est ce qu'il se plaisait à imaginer. Le matin, il partait sans l'avoir vue. Derrière sa porte, il l'imaginait dans son lit. Dans la journée il pensait de plus en plus à elle. A partir de sa voix il s'était fabriqué la fille de ses rêves. Quelques semaines passèrent. Il s'habituait à sa musique, il la comprenait. Il écoutait ses morceaux évoluer, ses compositions s'affiner et il connaissait ses chansons par cœur. Il n'entendait pas distinctement les paroles mais savait que c'étaient des chansons d'amour. La nuit, il connaissait avec cette fille une intimité plus profonde qu'il n'avait jamais connue avec quiconque.

Hélas, une nuit, ce n'est pas par son piano qu'il fut réveillé mais par des halètements féminins. C'était affreux, il était entrain d'écouter sa voisine faire l'amour et hélas, pas avec lui ! Il était à la fois excité et malade de jalousie. Quand ses gémissements à l'autre eurent rejoint ceux de celle de l'appartement voisin, il avait l'impression d'assister à un film porno où son imagination aurait remplacé l'image manquante. Lorsqu'ils redevinrent silencieux, il se vit dans son lit à sa place, à l'autre. La nuit suivante, il fut soulagé d'entendre, vers trois heures du matin, résonner le piano solitaire. Ouf ! Sa joueuse mystérieuse était - lui était- redevenue fidèle.

Après deux mois, il ne l'avait toujours pas rencontrée. il échafaudait des plans compliqués pour la croiser, par hasard, dans l'escalier. Mais un samedi après midi, il frappa à sa porte, tout simplement. Elle ouvrit. Comment la décrire? Elle était aussi belle qu'il l'avait imaginée, plus fragile. Il avait peine à croire qu'une si jeune femme puisse jouer et chanter avec autant de maturité. Il avait devant lui une fille d'à peine dix huit ans, les cheveux blonds qui descendaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins, l'air innocente, angélique (pas le genre de pom pom girl qui court après tout ce qui passe). Quant à sa tenue… elle était vêtue très simplement d'un débardeur et d'un jean. Il aurait pu se jeter sur elle, tant elle était magnifique. Mais au lieu de ça, il demanda bêtement :  
- C'est toi qui joue de la musique la nuit ?  
Elle acquiesca, inquiète. Pourtant, il ne devait pas avoir l'ai particulièrement menaçant. Il était lui-même si intimidé qu'il balbutia seulement  
- J'habite juste à côté de chez toi… alors je… je t'entend jouer.  
Elle commenca à s'excuser, à lui promettre que, desormais, elle ne jouerait plus qu'à des heures décentes et que, même, alors, elle pianoterait sur son synthétiseur en mettant le son au minimum…

Il tenta de l'interrompre, de lui dire que non, au contraire, ce n'était pas un problème, il adorait être réveillé par elle. Mais elle ne voulu rien entendre. Elle restait devant sa porte, très gênée. Pour finir, elle dit « Excuse moi » et lui ferma pratiquement la porte au nez. Eh bien, c'était réussi. Il avait enfin vu sa voisine, et elle était belle comme une déesse. Le problème c'est qu'elle l'avait pris pour un rabat joie et refuserait de faire plus ample connaissance.

La nuit suivante, il l'entendit rentrer chez elle. Il attendait qu'elle commence à jouer, mais rien. N'y tenant plus, il alla de nouveau frapper chez elle. Elle n'ouvrit pas. Il allait abandonner la partie lorsque il vit de la lumière passer sous la porte. Il frappa plus fort, elle ouvrit.  
- Excuse moi, dit-elle. Tu frappes depuis longtemps ? J'avais un casque sur les oreilles, je n'entendais pas. Est-ce que j'ai fait trop de bruit ?  
- j'adore ta musique.  
Elle tomba des nues. Il en profita pour entrer chez elle et comprit, après une brève présentation, qu'elle s'appelait Haley. Son studio occupant à peu près la même superficie que le sien, était en léger désordre, mais un désordre charmant et chaleureux. Il s'assit sur son matelas et désigna le piano en lui faisant signe de jouer.

Elle le regarda, interloquée, puis elle sourit et s'approcha du piano. Pendant qu'elle jouait, Nathan se mis à fredonner ses chansons. Elle s'arrêta, se retourna vers lui et il vit dans son regard défiler toutes les émotions allant de la stupéfaction à l'enthousiasme.  
- Ca te plait vraiment ?  
Pour toute réponse, il lui adressa un large sourire. Elle se alors remis à jouer et Nathan, allongé sur son lit, s'imprégnait de cette musique qu'il écoutait enfin sans qu'elle ne soit assourdie par un mur. C'était merveilleux car cette fois, il ne pouvait pas en douter, c'était pour lui qu'elle jouait.

Il dû s'endormir. Il faut le comprendre ! On était tout de même au milieu de la nuit. Il ne se reveilla pas quand la musique s'arrêta. Mais, quand un corps chaud se glissa contre le sien, il ressentit un frisson de plaisir. Ça ne faisait que commencer. Il compris que Haley était timide, alors il ne dit rien. Prétendant agir dans un demi sommeil, il se blottit contre elle et bientôt, ils firent l'amour très tendrement. Nathan cru même qu'à un certain moment elle prononcait les mots d'amour d'une de ses chansons.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et au matin, ils refirent l'amour en pleine lumière, s'émerveillant de leurs corps et du plaisir qu'ils leur procuraient. Puis il lui demanda de rejouer pour lui. Ils passèrent deux jours et deux nuits à se nourrir d'amour et de musique.

Nathan ne savait pas encore si tout ça était vraiment sérieux. Haley et lui parlaient parfois d'abattre le mur qui séparait les deux appartements. Ce qu'il sait c'est que, quand il rentre du lycée où elle se trouve aussi, c'est dans son lit qu'elle vient. Un jour, il le savait, ses compositions finiraient par la rendre célèbre. En attendant, Nathan était son meilleur public.


End file.
